My Past, Present, and Future
by PhantomAlchemist
Summary: Prequel and sequel to My Uncle Vlad. You all know Danny's cousin Chloe, but what do you really know about her? Not much, but she's willing to tell you everything. Or almost everything. AU
1. Divorce, Death, and Secrets Revealed

So you found it, huh? Good. That means your reading. Anyway, here is the one you've been waiting for…or at least I hope you have. My Past, Present, and Future. Don't read if you haven't read My Uncle Vlad. It will ruin both stories for you. I was playing solitaire, and the idea for the first chapter just sorta hit me and I started typing. This story is going to be loads of fun. Know why? It's done mostly in Chloe's point of view. There is a lot of third person too though. Like at the very beginning for instance. Just hang tight for a while in the beginning. I've never done first person before. This is completely new for me. I'm not sure how long the story will be, but it is definitely a minimum of three chapters. I don't have much else to say at the moment except, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Chloe, Abigail, and Alan. I sure hope you paid attention cuz I'm not saying it again. Okay, maybe once more. No, you have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry. I know you just love disclaimers.

88888888

"When were you planning on telling me!" Abigail Masters yelled at her husband.

"Actually, I wasn't if I could help it," Vlad Masters replied calmly.

"Did you even think of our daughter! Everyone will think she's a freak!" A small child cowered just outside the room when she realized the yelling was caused by her. She didn't understand what was wrong.

"She is not a freak, and no one else even needs to know. Only one person saw."

"Not a freak! She's part ghost!"

"It isn't a big deal."

"SHE'S PART GHOST!"

The five-year-old covered her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore. She turned her back to the room, slid down the wall, pulled her knees tight to her chest, and began sobbing softly. She tucked her head between her knees and strengthened the hold on her ears as the yelling continued, but the sound made its way around her tiny hands.

"I'm going to my friend's house in Maine! Maybe if you straighten things out in your mind before I get back in two weeks, we can cancel the divorce!" Abigail screamed, her face now turning purple.

She left that same night on a jet to Maine but never even made it out of the state.

_(He's a Phantom)  
(Danny Phantom)_

_**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
_  
**_When it didn't quite work  
His folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash  
Everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!_**

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_**When he first woke up  
He realized  
He had snow white hair  
And glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls,  
Disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guy! **_

_**It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts  
That were coming through  
He's here to fight  
For me and YOU!**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

**Gonna catch them all cuz he's** _Danny Phantom_

Hi, I'm Chloe Masters. You all know me as Danny's hyper, scheming cousin, but you really don't know much more than that about me. You knew my mom died in a plane accident, but I bet you didn't know that she was about to get a divorce with my dad. Well, you do now I suppose. Yes, that sad little girl before the theme song was me. I'm just going to take a guess and say you want to know how it got to something so drastic. You probably want to know what's going on with me and the gang now that I'm living with Danny now too, am I right? Like maybe how me and Sam became such good friends. This is where I'm going to tell you. This is my journal. My past, my present, and soon to be my future.

I think we should start from the beginning.

8888888

"Her name is Chloe."

8888888

Okay, maybe that was a little too far back. Here, let me try again from…let's say…my fifth birthday party.

My mom had invited a lot of her close girl friends, and Dad had invited a lot of important people…and well, let's do a flashback instead…

wavy flashback thing

"I can't believe she's already five," a young woman said to her friend Abigail. "She's just growing up so fast."

"It seems like only yesterday I was changing her diapers and feeding her a bottle," Abigail replied.

Young Chloe wandered through the thick crowd piled into a room of the giant, green and gold mansion. Her little pink party dress was all you could see until someone moved aside for her. Everyone smiled warm smiles at the little girl as she moved through the jungle of legs looking for her favorite person in the world, her father.

Vlad's normal attire of black soon came into view next to the punch bowl, and the child picked up the pace of her walk. She was almost out of the well-dressed jungle when she bumped into a boy only a couple years older than herself. They both fell down. Vlad rushed over.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The child smiled up at him.

"Yes, Daddy."

The other boy got up and helped Chloe to her feet.

"I'm sorry," he said. Chloe only smiled at him. Vlad saw that there was no longer any danger and made his way back to the punch bowl to continue his conversation, and Chloe's mind wandered to a new goal, becoming friends with this new person.

"I'm Chloe," she said in her cute little voice.

"I know," the boy said. "I'm Alan Williams."

"Wanna be friends?" Chloe asked.

"Sure."

Wavy end of flashback thing

Umm, okay, the party wasn't much more interesting than that. I'd say it was the most boring fifth birthday party ever held. Alan was pretty much the only other kid there besides teenagers who didn't want to be there, and smelly little babies that couldn't talk so I think I'll skip ahead to when things get hectic.

Wavy flashback thing

The crowd of people finished singing happy birthday, and Chloe blew out the candles on the giant cake. Vlad set her down and began cutting the cake. He handed a piece to Chloe and Alan, and they ran off to find somewhere to sit. They chose an empty part of the room where few people were standing and were soon joined by Mr. and Mrs. Masters.

"This cake is great!" Alan said happily. Chloe could only nod as her mouth was full of cake.

"Thank you," Abigail said. "I made it myself."

A small clank was heard followed by the crash of a plate. Chloe had dropped her fork, and Alan had dropped his plate. Or so it seemed that way. Abigail bent over to retrieve the fork when she noticed something was wrong. Chloe hadn't dropped the fork. It had fallen through her hand. Her hand was completely transparent. Alan's mouth was hung open in shock, and he didn't seem to realize that he had dropped his plate. Abigail rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things when right before her eyes, Chloe's hand returned to normal.

"Dear," she said to Vlad, "get everyone out of here right now." She turned her attention to Alan. "You didn't see anything, got it? Nothing happened. You won't say anything."

Alan nodded and ran off to find his parents. Vlad was still in his same position.

"I said get everyone out," Abigail said panicking.

After several minutes of confusion and questions, the mansion cleared. Vlad and Abigail were in their room while Chloe sat quietly listening outside.

"What happened?" Abigail asked her husband not actually expecting an answer. "What was that?"

"Intangibility," Vlad said calmly.

"What?" Abigail asked surprised at receiving an answer.

"Intangibility. It's a ghost power."

"Ghost power! Why would our daughter have a ghost power!"

"Inherited probably. I am after all half ghost."

"What!"

"I have ghost DNA mixed with my own, and I assume she inherited it."

"When were you planning on telling me!"

wavy end of flashback thing

You know what happens from there. I never did see Alan again, but I guess he never told anyone. Scientists never came after me or anything like that. This is when things started to go downhill for me. Dad started training me, and I never got to meet new people as I grew up. I was home-schooled, and the outside world just sorta started to leave my mind. It didn't exist to me. Then, Danny Fenton came along. That's when things changed, and I began to plan.

88888888

There you go. The first chapter. I've done some thinking, and if all goes according to plan, this story will be a minimum of five chapters, but if I use my other idea, the future chapters will turn into a whole new story making this story a lot longer. I'll probably do that. I don't have much else to say except that that was really fun to type. You'll see more of Alan later and maybe even some of the story will be told by him. I don't know yet. Well, I'm gonna go now. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, tough luck, go away. See ya later. Bye!


	2. Plotting

Here's the next chapter for you. I did realize that I have written one fanfic in first person before, but I wasn't as experienced then so I don't count it. All I really have to say is pay close attention to the dates or you will get confused so don't blame me. I warned you. First part is in diary format, then it goes back a little in time to first person. It'll make more sense when you read it so go read it.

Disclaimer: I think you should know by now that I don't own him. Why would I be writing this if I did?

Okay, this is a new message. I finally got to getting up a picture of Chloe. You can either look at the bottom of my profile page for the link of copy and paste this replacing the (dot) with periods: www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) deviation (slash) 28316661 Okay, there you go. I know it's picky about what shows up so I was careful. If it doesn't work, the link is in my profile.

Chapter 2 - Past - Plotting

8888888888

Diary Format

September 17

Dad just held his college reunion. I didn't go down. Really wish I had, but I was too scared. It sounded like fun.

I met Danny Phantom. Okay, so I didn't actually meet him, but I did see him. He was fighting Dad the night before the reunion. I was watching them the entire time, but I was far enough away so they didn't know I was there. Dad was a lot stronger than Danny. It does make sense though. Dad has much more experience. He offered to train Danny at some point during the reunion, but he refused. That's when Dad started to plan, and so did I.

October 15

I've been listening in on Dad's plans for a few weeks now, and it is clear to me that they won't work. Dad is smart, but when it comes to planning, he stinks. I guess it's up to me. I think my first step should be a trip to Amity Park.

October 18

My trip was a success. I found out everything I needed. Everything to get Danny here. Everything I need to get exactly what I want.

88888888

Chloe's P.O.V.

October 16

I had to find some way to get to Amity Park, but Dad won't let me go there. He doesn't want me to meet Danny. I don't know what he's afraid of. Maybe he thinks I wouldn't be able to fight him if I had to. Maybe he thinks I would become friends with Danny and it would ruin his plans. I don't know the reason, but I had to find some way to get there.

It was nearly dinner time, and Dad was waiting in the living room while reading some book about ghosts. He was in a good mood after his meeting with Skulker so I decided now was probably the best time to ask. I walked slowly up to him and smiled. He looked up knowing I wanted something.

"What do you want?" he asked setting his book upside down in his lap.

"Can I, um, can I go to Amity Park for a couple of days?" I asked slightly nervous. Sure he was my dad, but it's hard to ask a guy like Vlad anything.

His face adopted somewhat of an angry mixed with slightly curious look. "Why?" The tone he used was one that had always scared me. I couldn't tell him the truth so I thought of a lie. The best part was, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I heard Ember was there," the truth, "and I wanted to go see her," the lie. Ember was my friend, but I had business to take care of. I waited to see if he believed me.

He seemed to be thinking it over which was better than him just saying "no" immediately. I waited patiently for, hopefully, a good answer. Finally, he spoke.

"I know you well enough to know that you aren't telling me the truth, but, against my better judgment, I will let you go."

"Really?" I asked disbelieving.

"Really, but I had better hear from Ember that you were with her."

"You will. Can I leave now?"

"After dinner."

"Yay!" I said rather loudly, hugging Dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Dad got up to go to the table to eat. He sighed to himself. "I know I'm going to regret that."

88888888

I had eaten fast and flew all night to get to Amity Park. I had reached my destination near dawn and had immediately found Ember. I told her my plan, and she promised to let Vlad know that I was with her the entire time even though I wasn't. She may not seem so nice at times, but she is a really good friend.

I quickly found Danny. He seemed really, really tired. For several days, I had been getting ghosts to come fight him to help with my plan that I had been forming. So far, it was working. Danny was asleep during a test. Now, all I had to do was wait.

"Mr. Fenton! Mr. Fenton, I want to speak with you after class."

Hook, line, and sinker. Everything was going exactly as planned. Now to put the next phase into action.

88888888

October 18

Ember came back with me so I could avoid the one possible flaw in my plan. I couldn't let Dad know the real reason why I had gone to Amity Park. It all had to seem like an accident. Ember told him I had spent the whole time with her just like she promised. Then Dad did exactly what he was supposed to. Everything was falling into place. He asked about my trip.

"Did you have a good time with Ember?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she's a lot of fun. We played a lot of pranks. Casper High is such an easy place to pull pranks at."

"Casper High? Did you happen to see Daniel?"

Lying was starting to get really easy. "Yeah, we had a good laugh when we saw him."

"Why's that?"

"He was sleeping in his own drool on a test. It was hilarious!"

"If he would stop fighting ghosts all the time." Dad said it so quietly I knew he wasn't actually talking to me, but it was perfect to use for my plan.

"His teacher is even calling his parents in for a parent-teacher conference. Apparently he's done this a lot. I bet he would be a lot better off here. You could teach him and he wouldn't even have to worry about ghost fighting. I wonder what his parents are going to do for him. They don't have a clue how to fix this."

Dad seemed to be thinking carefully about everything I said. An idea finally dawned on him. I just hope it was the same one I was thinking of.

"Your breakfast is in the kitchen. I have to go make a phone call."

Phase one: weaken Danny…check. Phase two: Spy on Danny and make sure his parents try and do something…check. Phase three: Get Dad involved…

I watched as Dad went to his room to make the call. Going to his room could only mean it was important business. His footsteps got farther away, a door opened and closed, and Vlad made the call.

…check.

8888888

That was fun to write. I am really disappointed in the number of reviews I got though. Two! Only two! I thought you wanted me to write this. I wasn't going to update until I got five reviews, but I really wanted to write this one, but you aren't getting anymore chapters until I get the five reviews I was supposed to get for the last chapter, and the five for this one. So when I reach the ten review mark, I'll update. Until then, bye!


End file.
